


"Daddy's Are Husbands"

by Reltic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Forgotten movies, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, chan is a good boyfriend, felix is a panicked gay, insistent five year olds, marriage discussions, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reltic/pseuds/Reltic
Summary: Felix is stuck arguing with a five year old who thinks Chan is his husband.Chan is his boyfriend of one year, and Felix has NEVER asked him about marriage.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	"Daddy's Are Husbands"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinystreetlamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinystreetlamp/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift to my friend [tinystreetlamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinystreetlamp) who is celebrating her birthday today!!! Technically it isn't the 14th for me yet but it is for you so I'm posting this now so you can read it when you wake up :D Thank you for always being my beta, and even though you couldn't beta this one I hope you enjoy it! And happy birthday to you!!!

“When’s your husband coming?”

Felix groaned a little too loudly, hands coming to rub over his face in exasperation as he tried to keep his frustration at bay. A small pair of blinking eyes stared up at him, looking too innocent for Felix to actually be annoyed with the small child tilting her head back to look at the older.

“Chan isn’t my husband, Hana,” Felix reiterated for what felt like the hundredth time, “He’s my boyfriend, we aren’t married remember?”

“But you act like husbands,” Hana stuck her hand out to point at Felix, nearly falling backwards as she almost lost her balance, “And my daddy’s are husbands so you’re husbands too.”

“That’s not how it works sweetie,” Felix sighed, “Come on sit up before you fall over and get hurt.”

Hana huffed as she flung her body around to lay on her stomach. She was completely facing away from the TV now, which Felix had sacrificed to put on some kids show Changbin and Hyunjin said their daughter liked. Instead she was completely facing Felix, her head resting on her palms as she scrutinized the blonde man that was stuck babysitting her.

He loved kids, but this recurring debate he was having with his friend's child was wearing him down.

“When is your husband gonna ask you to marry him?”

“He’s not-” Felix sighed, pinching his nose, “Husbands don’t propose because they’re already married. And me and Chan aren’t married yet.”

“Then when will you be married?”

The flushed look Felix was exhibiting was luckily lost to the little girl as she continued to fantasize over the wedding Felix wasn’t sure would happen.

He  _ hoped _ it would happen some day, but he wouldn’t dare bring it up to Chan just yet.

They had been together for about a year, and it was easily the best year of Felix’s life. The honeymoon phase he had heard about never really ended, instead it faded into a happy medium of their personalities meshing together perfectly. They never really fought, mainly because their disagreements were easily fixed with a quick conversation. They didn’t hide anything, and they were always honest with each other.

It was a relationship Felix had always dreamed of, and even the year they had spent together felt like nothing while simultaneously feeling like one year wasn’t enough time to explain the connection Felix felt with Chan.

But regardless of that connection, of how happy Felix was with Chan, they had never talked about marriage before. And Hana was  _ intent _ on questioning Felix and his nonexistent plans to marry his boyfriend purely because her dads had set the precedent that “Daddy’s are married”. She was just too little to understand that her parents meant  _ her _ daddy’s are married. Just because they were betrothed doesn’t mean every other couple in the world was automatically married. 

Or maybe they were in the eyes of a 5 year old and the rest of the world was just falling behind.

“I’m not sure,” Felix slid off the couch to sit on the floor in front of the girl who was kicking her feet into the air, “But I know if we do it’ll be really special.”

“When you get married can I be the flower girl?”

Felix suppressed the urge to remind her that there wasn’t a wedding in place, that they were still early in their relationship and that Hana was little too quick to lump them into the marriage category, but there was no use arguing with a child who was set in her decision. In her mind, Chan and Felix were just like her daddies and that was final. Nothing Felix said was going to change her mind, so he gave up trying to convince her,

“Of course,” Felix chuckled, ruffling the top of Hana’s black hair with his hands before picking them both up off of the floor, “You’d be the prettiest flower girl in the country.”

“I’m gonna make your wedding awesome!” She proclaimed with a giggle.

And even if Felix wasn’t sure about when or if a wedding would happen, he was sure Hana would be the best flower girl.

* * *

“So Hana says there’s a wedding happening?” Changbin smirked from across the table that he and Felix were sitting at outside the cafe down the street.

“That’s nothing but your daughter's active imagination,” Felix muttered as he sipped at his iced tea, “She’s insatiable, only the promise of future flower girl arrangements could calm her from her wedding tirade.”

“Wow,” Changbin drawled out sarcastically, “You sound like you're from a drama. Are you auditioning for a new part or something?”

“Yeah, I’m a man struggling to find more roles in the acting world as his friend's daughter bullies him into marrying his boyfriend of one year,” Felix glared at Changbin’s amused face, “I think I'm nailing it, don’t you?”

“You know one year is more than enough time to start talking about marriage right?” Changbin poked Felix directly in the middle of his forehead, “I know you’re overthinking everything, and if you’re worried about how your boyfriend is gonna react to the question I can guarantee it’ll be nothing but loving and understanding. You and Chan talk about everything, I’m surprised you two haven’t talked about this before.”

“It just never came up,” Felix grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well maybe it’s time to bring it up,” Changbin suggested with a shrug.

“What if he gets weirded out though,” Felix bit his lip, “Marriage is a big commitment. What if it scares him?”

“Lix, this is Chan we’re talking about,” Changbin chuckled, “The man is head over heels for you, I doubt he’s gonna get weirded out over anything you talk to him about. He’s the most understanding guy I know.”

“I know,” Felix sighed, “I’m just nervous.”

“Don’t be,” Changbin nudged him with his foot, “You’ve never been nervous about talking to your boyfriend, don’t start now.”

* * *

Felix was still nervous.

It had been three days since Hana began begging Felix for information on his nonexistent wedding, which included three nights of vivid dreams of white tuxes and golden bands. Everything he did with Chan invited day dreams of their future, of what their relationship could hold, of growing old together without worrying about when their time would end. He found his mind wandering too often for comfort, and each time Chan delicately touched his skin Felix felt his heart jump start.

It was getting  _ annoying _ . He wanted his brain to shut up.

Chan hadn’t caught on to Felix’s distracted thoughts luckily as they both spent time together just as they always did. The older was usually busy with a track he was working on with Jisung and Changbin, but lately Felix’s boyfriend has had free time to spend with the younger. Not that he didn’t already make time for Felix, but having his boyfriend spend the night at his apartment instead of the 3Racha studio was always a happy occasion.

Chan had acted just as kind and lovey dovey as always, if anything he seemed to have taken it up a notch. The older was constantly checking in on him, giving him an abundant amount of kisses, and sending him cute memes throughout his work day. Their phone calls they used to have frequently have were replaced with more real life meetings as Chan wound up sleeping over at Felix’s more often.

And all of this only made Felix’s brain crave more, which in turn brought up the topic of  _ weddings _ yet again followed by Hana’s murmuring voice deep in his head about Felix’s ‘Husband”.

He needed to talk to Chan like Changbin said, or else this was going to get out of control.

Felix was trying to find the courage to bring up the topic of discussion that had been winding up his thoughts lately as Chan sat next to him in his living room. A movie played on the T.V. that Chan was watching while idly chewing on licorice he brought for their date night, completely oblivious to Felix’s twitching limbs and anxious tapping as he tried to find a good time to begin a conversation.

Fortunately, Felix didn’t have to.

“Hey,” Chan’s hand landed on Felix’s knee, “What up? What’s distracting you?”

Felix turned his worried expression to face Chan’s soft concern. The younger bit his lip as he realized his boyfriend had finally caught on to the troubling whirlwind taking place in Felix’s brain. The movie was still playing, a calm discussion taking place between the two main characters drifted into the living room as Chan gave Felix his full attention.

“You’ve seemed distant the past few days,” Chan voiced with a tinge of fear, “Is everything okay? Am I doing something wrong?”

“What?” Felix jolted back, horrified at the assumption, “No! Never! What could you have possibly done wrong?”

“You’ve just seemed off the past couple of days…” Chan trailed off, and Felix could tell he was fighting against the urge to look away from Felix as he spoke. So the younger intertwined his smaller hands into Chans with a squeeze.

“You’re really jumpy around me now,” Chan admitted, “And you’ve gotten distant. You say I haven’t done anything, and I believe you, but is there something going on that you aren’t telling me? If someone is hurting you, you know you can tell me right?”

“Hurting me?” Felix scrunched his eyebrows together, thinking back to his behavior these past few days. As much as he had thought Chan hadn't noticed his struggles, it turned out he had noticed his odd behavior the entire time, “No, no no no. No one is hurting me. I promise!”

“Then what’s going on Lix,” Chan prodded, but it wasn’t aggressive nor was it forceful. He held a hopeful understanding, “If it’s not me, and it’s not someone else, what’s going on?”

He was going to have to tell him now, Felix had realized. There was no more debating on the right time or place, no more over analyzing their relationship and bond to figure out Chan’s feelings instead of asking him. Something was definitely bothering Felix and Chan knew it, there was no denying that. And lying about it was the last thing he wanted to do.

So he asked him.

“What are your thoughts on marriage?”

Chan blinked, minutely shaking his head as he processed the question. Yet even as his mind played around with Felix’s question, Chan never once let up his grip on Felix’s hands.

“On marriage?” Chan hummed aloud as his eyes turned downward in thought, his thumb running against Felix’s skin of his palm, “Well I always wanted to get married. There’s no question about that. What about you?”

Felix’s breath hitched as Chan’s eyes met his, shining with hope and love and everything Felix knew meant Chan was sincere. He was the man Felix fell in love with, the man Felix felt the most connected to, the man Felix wanted to spend the rest of his life with and bake cookies with and watch movies with. He wanted to marry this man, and he hoped Chan wanted to marry him too.

“I do too,” Felix barely whispered.

“Good,” Chan grinned and pushed himself closer to Felix, leaning in inch by inch, closer to Felix’s lips. His words were mere breaths, barely sounding strong enough to constitute as a word. He was speaking on air, with love and desire that only Felix could decipher, “And say the opportunity arises, and you find me on one knee some day with a ring in my hand, would you say yes?”

“Yes.”

Felix barely pushed the response out. Chan’s face blurred between his eyes from how close he was, and then suddenly he disappeared just as Felix’s eyes closed at the feeling of lips touching his. Chan crawled over the couch and pushed the small boy flat against the cushions, encasing him with his body as his lips danced over Felix’s.

They relished in their love, enjoying the moment and stealing as much air between their kisses as possible. The movie was long forgotten, having moved on to a rainy scene that would have had Felix’s crying at any other time. But he was paying no attention to the plot of two lovers losing each other over life’s endless curveballs, because he was wrapped up in his plot of happy endings.

When they finally pulled apart with heavy breathes and red lips, Chan whispered, “I want to marry you, Felix.”

And Felix responded, “I want to marry you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Socials:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Reltic_)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_reltic_/)


End file.
